bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Where's God When I'm S-Scared?
Where's God When I'm S-Scared? is the first episode of the Christian computer-animated series VeggieTales. The first story deals with Junior's fear of monsters, while the second story is a retelling of the bible story of Daniel and the Lion's Den. Plot Bob and Larry are on the countertop and they receive a letter from Lucy Anderson from Phoenix, Arizona who is afraid that there are monsters inside her closet. Larry mentions to Lucy that he thought that there were monsters in his closet but turned out be his fluffy bunny slippers. Bob then tells Lucy to see if it's just her slippers and to watch a story about when Junior Asparagus got scared. Tales from the Crisper (See main page for full plot.) Daniel and the Lion's Den (See the main page for the full plot.) Bible Verse Isaiah 41:10- So do not fear for I am with you. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber (as himself and Daniel) *Junior Asparagus *Frankencelery (Phil Winklestien) *Mike Asparagus *Lisa Asparagus (Herself and Maid) *Archibald Asparagus (Himself and King Darius) *The Scallions (as the Wisemen) *Penelope Pear (Maid) *Closet Monsters *Qwerty Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *God Is Bigger *The Water Buffalo Song *King Darius Suite *Oh, No! What We Gonna Do? *We've Got Some News, King Darius *Fear Not, Daniel Production Before production began on the episode, Phil Vischer had created a screen test called VeggieTales Promo: Take 38. He tried to sell the show with the screen test to Christian video distribution companies in hopes that they would give him a budget, but the plan ultimately failed. As Phil tried to sell the show, he and his wife Lisa were in major debt and were struggling to come up with money to feed their then-13 month old daughter, Shelby. After a while, a rich couple at Phil's church dipped into their retirement funds and gave Phil $60,000 dollars to get started on the show. As soon as Phil got the money, he and his bible college friend Mike Nawrocki, along with two recently art school graduates named Chris Olson and Robert Ellis moved Phil's computer animation system and a couple of office supplies into a rental office at a strip mall somewhere on the north side of Chicago, right between a Mexican grocery store and comic book store. They also set up blinds on their windows so nobody walking by could see them animating. As soon as animation began, Phil showcased VeggieTales in Christian magazines and put a 800 number in the magazine in hopes that people would call in and buy as the show was being made. Before moving into the strip mall location, Phil was originally going to animate the whole episode by himself in his spare bedroom. However, it proved to be a difficult task since he couldn't meet the episode's deadline. As soon as animation was done, editing was underway. Phil was able to rent an editing device for the video for about two weeks. About halfway into editing, the company that the editing machine came from had called and told Phil that time was up on the machine. He managed to dump the footage onto a hard drive and dump the footage onto another editing device. After everything was done, two copies of the episode were made on two VHS tapes and were rushed off for duplication and everyone, who had not slept in a couple days in order to get the show done, slept for a few days while the copies were going off. 500 copies of the show were sold, which, according to Phil, did not pay for the magazine ads nor the show's production. Home media It was released independently December 21st, 1993 before its 1994 release by Word Entertainment. In 1995, it reprinted the show with special quality. In March 1998, Word Entertainment and Lyrick Studios reprinted the show. In 1999, the show was reprinted with a trailer for Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. In 2004, it was released to DVD for the first time by Warner Home Video and Sony Wonder as part of the VeggieTales Classics line. In September 2008, it was released as a 15th-anniversary with remastered contrast and sound. Fun Facts Explanations *A crisper is the bottom drawer of a refrigerator. This is where poultry and produces should be stored. Trivia *It was initially released on December 21, 1993 directly from Big Idea based on a "burn-on-demand"-like service, the first tapes being shipped out on December 21 (the day after the episode was finished). *This marks the first appearance of Junior, his Dad, and Frankencelery and The Scallions. *The shadows on the television show and the pupils are done by motion capture. *Phil came up with the idea of the Daniel story as a musical after watching Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Joseph And The Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat". *The lines Scallions taunting Daniel was improvised by both Mike Nawrocki and Mike Sage. *On the commentary, Mike Nawrocki said that they should redo the episode with new animation and voices, just with the same script. *The house that Junior Asparagus lives in was modeled after a real rental house that Phil Vischer and his wife were living the time that this episode was in production. *According to Phil Vischer's autobiography, before production on this episode, he tried to sell the show with a little animation test called VeggieTales Promo: Take 38 to Christian video distributor companies in hopes that he'd get the money to make it, but ultimately failed miserably. Phil managed to get the money from a man at his church who dipped into his retirement funds and gave him $60,000. *The 2004 VHS version of the VeggieTales Classics release of this episode was also the only VeggieTales home media that includes VeggieTales Promo: Take 38, as well as other early animation test (including Mr. Cuke's Screen Test) as a bonus feature. Also, this VHS version went out of print in mid-2006 (along with the rest of the VeggieTales shows on VHS due to all shows starting with LarryBoy and the Bad Apple being DVD only), but it can still be purchased on such sites as Amazon and occasionally shows up on eBay for relativity cheap and acceptable prices, but could be a little bit rare to find today. *If you watch the behind the scenes feature on the DVD, Phil Vischer shows an old magazine ad showcasing VeggieTales and the first video (the image was in poor quality, though). In the ad, you will see the character lineup (including Bob, Larry, Junior, Mom and Dad, and the Toaster). The lineup shows a smiling toaster. It is implied that there was going to be a toaster in the show, but it never fell through. *Phil Vischer mentioned in the behind the scenes feature on DVD that, when they were selling the videos through the advertisements, they would promise Christmas delivery for the videos. He and everyone at Big Idea had to make Christmas delivery for the videos or be charged with mail fraud. *During the making of second segment, the animators panicked about making animated lions in the scene where Daniel is thrown into the den as they thought it would be expensive. They decided to go with just making yellow eyes for lions and animate them. Remarks *The audio and visual quality on the rereleases are in a slightly bad in the rereleases. Phil apologized about this, stating that it's been re-compressed over the years. The 15th anniversary release tried to fix this by color saturation with mixed results. **However, the footage used for the Silly Song from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown was in high quality. *During the first half of the Daniel story, King Darius is seen without his monocle. He later regained it the next morning, though he might be possible that he just work. *The 15th anniversary DVD states it includes DVD-rom features, but there's none. *Junior has a VeggieTales poster on his bedroom wall with Bob and Larry on it even though he has never seen them before. He did meet them when Bob and Larry arrived in his room. *The first episode where there is little to no texture mapping. Phil Vischer said on the DVD audio commentary that someone actually called him and asked him why he didn't use texture maps. *Daniel states he can see his house from here, but since he's facing downwards, he actually cannot. *Larry mentions that he has slippers. But since he is a vegetable, he has no feet. *In the bible, King Darius is the ruler of Persia during the lions den story. In this VeggieTales version, King Darius was the king of Babylon. *Dad Asparagus comes in after Junior sings, which somehow he didn't hear him right now in the beginning of the God is Bigger song. Goofs *When Frankencelery escapes, part of his head phases through the door entrance. *When Bob explains to Junior Larry's a cucumber, the shadows and the rug on the bottom of screen changed. *In the opening countertop scene, the jars behind Bob and Larry show a reflection of the countertop, but in most shots the jars lose the refection element. *When Bob jumps down, his eyes phase through his eyelids. *One shot shows the jars missing. *Junior's "Sing the song!" quote is cropped very poorly. *There is a drawing right by Junior's bed. If you pay close attention in the opening scene of Junior in bed, you'll notice that there is Junior's signature. The signature only appears in two shots and doesn't come back. It's featured in opening shot of Junior laying in bed and when Dad Asparagus comes in Junior's room. *When Junior's mom tells Junior that the movie he's watching is too scary for him, she nods. You'll notice that the necklace she's wearing doesn't move along with her neck, it just stays in place and her body phases through it. Real World References *The first segment's title "Tale from the Crisper" is a spoof on HBO's "Tales from the Crypt". *King Kong is a 1933 film. *The music when the Wisemen were taking Daniel is reminiscence to Alfred Hitchcock's "Psycho". However, this was removed in the the 15th anniversary DVD release. *Godzilla is a giant lizard monster. Fast Forward *The scientist's voice would be used later for Jimmy. *Junior's room would come back one more time in Are You My Neighbor?, excluding the new room designs in the newer episodes. Episode Transcript * Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:1990s Episodes Category:In-house productions